Unbreakable Bonds
by Black Lighted Clouds
Summary: Series of VA drabbles, pairings include Dimitri/Rose, Adrian/Rose, Christian/Lissa, Eddie/Mia and Adrian/Christian. Main genre is romance, other genre's can be included depending on the chapter.
1. Unbreakable Bonds

**A/N: For all you VA fans who say Rose and Dimitri will never be together because of what happened at the end of **Shadow Kiss**, I say ha ha! Chronos Number VII and I have found a way! Read **Wanderer **when she writes it. I doubt anyone else has thought of a way like we have and I say that with the utmost confidence.**

**Unbreakable Bonds**

Vasilisa Dragomir walked quickly through the St. Vladimir Academy grounds as she pondered one of the many mysteries of her best friend and soon-to-be Guardian Rose.

Even though they had been friends since the day Rose assaulted their teacher when they were five, lately the blonde vampire princess had begun to ponder the dark dhampir girl more closely. It seemed as though they were drifting apart. They didn't talk or spend as much time together as they used to and when they did it always seemed to be about Lissa.

'Something's wrong,' the Dragomir heir concluded. 'Rose is acting kind of closed off, something's bothering her that she's not telling me about. Ugh, I wish the bond worked both ways!'

Unwelcome feelings of worry, frustration and fear rose rapidly inside of her and she quickly squashed them. The last thing she needed was for Rose to sense how she felt and come running. Especially in that condition.

The surge of fear she now felt was so powerful she couldn't control it. She knew something was wrong on the plane when she couldn't heal Rose's headache, but nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Rose jerking out of her seat when they landed at the other airport, screaming "Make them go away!"

Who was "them"? What did Rose mean? Then she had blacked out and as soon as they landed on the Academy's runway, Roses mentor, a strong Russian Guardian named Dimitri had picked her up and all but ran to the infirmary to have Dr. Olendzki look over her.

The other Guardians on the plane had ordered Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Eddie to go back to their dorms or class or whatever it was they were supposed to be doing. So she had no idea if her very best friend was okay or not. It was killing her.

"Do you know what it was like for me to see you like that and not know what was happening? Do you know how scared I was?" A familiar voice shouted.

Lissa poked her head around the next bend and stared. Dimirti was the one who had shouted . . . at Rose. She was okay! But the scene looked a little strange. Lissa had never heard Dimitri use that tone of voice, or that volume. And why did he have Roses upper arm locked tightly in his grasp, why had he pulled her that close to his body? There was agony and concern on his face and in his voice as he continued his conversation with his student. Lissa cursed mentally that she couldn't get any closer to hear or they would spot her.

With a slight start, she realised the bond should have alerted Rose to her prescence immediately. But then again, Rose seemed to be pretty destracted at the moment. Deciding to risk exposure, Lissa quietly crept close enough to catch the end of the conversation, standing stock-still behind a nearby tree that had melted snow dripping off of it.

Dimitri had let go of her arm to hold her face in his hand. Lissa stared. "But if you find out more . . . than we may have something to work with."

"We?"

"Of course. I'm not leaving you alone on this, no matter what. You know I'd never abandon you."

Lissa's mind was in turmoil. 'Okay, that's quite a sweet thing to say, but it doesn't sound like a mentor-student thing. It sounds like something Christian and I would say to each other.'

Rose answered the older dhampir. "And I won't ever abandon you, you know. I mean it . . . not that this stuff ever happens to you, of course but if you . . ."

Icy water fell on the back of Lissa's neck, distracting her for a moment, all her energy focused on not yelping and giving herself away, but it stopped her from hearing the rest of Rose's answer. Glancing around her tree, Lissa saw Dimitri and Rose holding hands. After a moment they let go and walked off in the direction of Roses dorm.

Lissa set off in the opposite direction. She had a lot to ponder now.

**A/N: I wrote this because I thought it was silly how Lissa had no clue that Rose and Dimitri loved each other. Even Adrian got it, so she must have had**_** some**_** idea. Should I make this a little Dimitri/ Rose drabble thing?**


	2. Party in the USA

**A/N: I was reading a VA songfic and I remembered how Rose said she considered herself American, right after she called Dimitri "cheap foreign labour". She never apologised for that. This is Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. This is set in between Vampire Academy and Frostbite, btw.**

**Party in the USA**

I walked into the cafeteria to take see how the students school sponsored party was going. It seemed odd to me, watching all the excited teenagers jump around, laughing and dancing. I was under the impression that the upperclassman were too cool to care about school events like this. Or so Rose had told. Then again, there were exceptions to everything.

I watched in interest as Princess Vasilisa -- 'Oops, Lissa,' I corrected myself, hopped onto the stack of lunch tables at the far end of the hall that served as the "Stage". Holding a microphone – where had they snatched that from? – she happily announced "Okay, that was Mason Ashford with Listen to Your Friends by New Found Glory. Give him a round, everybody!!"

The crowd obliged her request, clapping and cheering their approval. I feel slightly confused. Were they having a singing contest? My heart pounded ridiculously hard when I heard her next words, "Now give it up for Rose Hathaway, performing Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus!"

My Roza took the microphone from her best friend and tapped her foot in time to the bouncy beat, smiling her best smile. I scurried forward quickly, happy to just listen to her, but itching to see her better.

**_I hopped off the plane at LAX  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess  
Am I gonna fit in?_**

**_Jumped in the cab  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see that hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody's looking so famous_**

I can see she's nervous, she obviously hasn't done something like this before. As we make eye contact I give her an encouraging nod. It seems to make her feel better.

**_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
Cause when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on_**

**_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Nodding my head like "Yeah"  
Moving my hips like "Yeah"_**

**_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA_**

She's dancing in time with her singing now, her smile has widened as she grew more and more comfortable in this situation and I feel a warm glow of happiness seeping through my body. She always seemed to have this affect on me. Of course she did. I loved her.

**_Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's looking at me now  
Like who's that chick who's rocking kicks  
She's gotta be from outta town_**

**_So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville Party  
Cause all I see are stilettos  
Guess I never got the memo_**

**_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
Cause when the DJ dropped my favourite tune  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on_**

**_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Nodding my head like "Yeah"  
Moving my hips like "Yeah"_**

**_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA_**

Her fellow students are dancing along to her sweet voice, some who knew the words were even singing along. I listened to the words, before the bubble of happiness in my chest popped as memory came back to me.

**_I feel like I've been on a flight  
Back to my hometown tonight  
Something stops me every time  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_**

**_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Nodding my head like "Yeah"  
Moving my hips like "Yeah"_**

**_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA_**

On the night I met her, in Headmistress Kirova's office.

"Guardian Belikov is the Princesses guardian now. Her assigned Guardian."

"You got cheap foreign labour in to protect Lissa?"

I was sure that she meant nothing by it. It didn't bother me all that much at the time, I just saw her as an irritating troublemaker back then, nothing more, just as everyone else did, though I had already sensed she was different.

But now that I loved her, the memory became far more painful. She didn't feel differently towards me because of this did she? I knew I was being irrational, but as I spied that novice Mason gawking at her as she swung her hips in his direction, I decided it was time I left.

**_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Nodding my head like "Yeah"  
Moving my hips like "Yeah"_**

**_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA_**

I closed the door behind me, just as the crowd erupted into a sea of mighty cheers. She wouldn't notice that I had left. I crunched the falling leaves unto my heels as I walked over to my building, the sun doing nothing to dispense the chill in the air. I was twenty feet away from the door when I heard that sweet voice cry, "Dimitri!"

I turned and saw my Roza, looking beautiful in the dark blue skin-tight jeans and thin black sleeveless shirt she had performed in. Thought they were more practical and plain than pretty, I thought she looked amazing. I always did. "Something wrong, Rose?"

"Yeah," she panted, having obviously run after me. She controlled her breathing and put her hands on her hips to glare at me. "What was with the disappearing act, Comrade?"

I folded my arms and gave her my most stern look. "I just came in because I was curious as to why all you kids seemed so much more excited about this than usual. I only stayed because you were singing."

"Oh," she gave me an odd look before adverting her eyes. "Did you like my song?"

"Yes," I said in a much softer voice. A frown slipped on my face and I said, "You consider yourself American, right? Do you think it's the best place in the world or something?"

"Hell yeah." She answered, giving me a questioning look. After a minute a light came into her eyes and she quickly explained, "But that's probably only because I've never been anywhere else in the world. Besides, American accents aren't anything compared to Russian."

I rose an eyebrow at her babbling and she blushed, looking at the ground. I don't think she meant to say that. I smiled and said, "You'll probably go somewhere when you're Lissa's Guardian. Like Russia. Let me know what you think then."

A silent message passed between us as she looked me in the eyes and smiled. "Goodnight, Roza."

"'Night, Comrade."

I entered my building and she went back to the dance. I smiled to myself as I got ready for bed. 'I wonder how she knew what upset me?' I chuckled quietly as I climbed in my bed. That was one of the many mysteries of Rose – she always knew what was bothering me. And made it better.


	3. Why Him?

**A/N: I feel bad for Adrian, I don't think it's possible for Rose to love him after Dimitri. This is basically an outline of how I think he feels.**

**Why Him?**

Why him, Rose? Why not me?

The first time I saw you, I was nearly knocked off my feet. You were covered in winter clothes so I couldn't see your body clearly, you had a massive black eye covering a quarter of your face, you reeked of sweat and your aura looked like a black hole. To me, you were a goddess.

You made your point and left quickly, when that irritating little moroi girl tried to piss you off, you snapped back effortlessly. When you left, I found it hard to breathe. You were perfect.

Then I saw you again and you were amazing. Your eye had healed enough for you to cover it up, you weren't covered it layers of clothes, you smelled heavenly, yet your aura was still pitch black, but with little lights floating inside of it. I was glad. Once I told Lissa I was like her, I would have the perfect excuse to talk to you.

I was curious, not just of your strange aura, but because of the way you acted. My first assumption was right; you and Lissa were like sisters. My flirting and gifts had no affect on you at all, not even annoyance at first. And your so-called "boyfriend" . . . well, you did love him . . . but not the way he loved you. He looked at you with eyes that reflected mine, pure admiration, curiosity and love. You looked at him as if you needed help and he could give it to you and though I could see you enjoyed his affection and company . . . it didn't look all that intense. That's when I realised it. You loved someone who was not me and was not Mason. You were with him to heal.

At first I thought Mason's best friend, Eddie. But no, you looked at him similar to Mason. Christian, perhaps? No, you squabbled too much and you both loved Lissa too much. You ignored any attention from moroi males, period. Then I met him. Dimitri Belikov. A badass Guardian. Your mentor. Your aura lit up like a lamp, making you glow like an angel, though the shadow remained, at his mere presence. It wasn't attraction, it was pure love. The love I wanted you to feel for me.

It made more sense for you to love me; I was closer in age, I could have a family with you, I could give you a life of comfort and happiness. He would give you a dangerous life down the guardian path, he was older than both of us and two dhampirs cannot continue the race. But still, it was always him.

I was angry when he upset you in the lodge, telling you that you were acting like a child. But that had a wonderful affect for me, in that moment, you chose to go with me than remain with him. I found out later why you could not move on, his eyes had shined with an apology for making you feel bad, with requited love for you. I knew then that no one would replace you for him or him for you. You were both so far gone.

When Mason died, it was him you clung to for guidance. When things upset you, it was him you sort out for comfort. I was just the moroi guy hanging over your shoulder you had to put up with. After the Strigoi attack, he was who you craved to see. You cared that I was alright, which made me happy, but still him more so. And when he was forced to turn Strigoi I saw your heart shattered. I may not have liked him, but I did not wish him that. Especially because of its affect on you.

That was the one time you ever came to me. You needed money t find him, to fulfil your promise to him. I gave it to you in exchange for a vow to try it out with me. You were lying. I knew that. But I helped you anyway, because I love you. I don't think that will ever stop. Please come back Rose. Come back with a healed heart. If you can't do that, at least come back to me alive.

**A/N: If this made you feel sorry for Adrian, fear not! Read **Wanderer** when Chronos Number VII writes it and he will be made happy! (Not with Rose though. I shan't say more, lest I spoil the plot.)**


	4. Captured

**A/N: I recently went on somebody's account, can't remember who, and she said on of her favourite pairings was Eddie/Mia, so I looked it up and fell in love with it; it's perfect.**

**Captured**

Eddie stirred, opening his eyes slowly to have them met with pitch black darkness. After a few moments, his eyes stopped swimming enough for his dhampir vision to kick in, making everything clearer. He inspected the area closely; he seemed to be in a cave of some sort. Why? What would he be doing here-

He remembered. Strigoi had got into the Academy. 'Oh God!' He thought it alarm. 'How had that happened? Is Lissa alright? Has Rose been injured? Did Christian stay in the chapel or get back to his dorm; if he did, did he manage to get in before the Strigoi got him?'

The Strigoi. 'They captured me,' he concluded. The scenes flashed through his mind; he had staked one as was grappling another when a third one had snuck up behind him and smashed something onto his skull. The dull throb of pain in the same spot reiterated his conclusion.

A small sob caught his ears and he looked up to see others; Moroi and Dhampir alike, all had been captured, like him. He wished he could comfort the crying Moroi girl, but what could he say? They were going to die, he knew it. Guardians don't go looking for the captured prey; they stayed and guarded the survivors'. It was pointless to hope.

After a few minutes, the young dhampir stood up and moved to sit by the opposite wall. He winced with every slow step, then again when the rocky surface cut into his aching back. Apparently, he was a bit more hurt that he had originally thought. The stared at the ceiling of his earthen prison, deciding the only thing he could do was pray for heaven when his death finally came and hope it was quick.

He didn't like that idea very much, but what could he do? He was injured and he had no weapons, in a huge cave so dark he couldn't see beyond four feet in front of him with Strigoi lurking everywhere and even if he were to attempt to escape, he would have all these people to look after. He would have to be insane to even try. Like he was insane to go to Spokane.

'Mason,' he thought miserably, longing for his best friend. 'I wished we'd never done that. I wish you were still with us. I wish I could have helped you; I'm so sorry.'

Eddie composed himself before he started crying. He whispered softly to the darkness, "I'm so sorry, buddy. But hey, I guess I'll be seeing you soon."

The thought made him feel a little better. But only a little. His thoughts wandered to those people he would leave behind, those he had also loved. Badass Rose, the only other person who he felt understood what he had gone through; she loved Mason like him and he knew she tortured herself with guilt, just like him. Sweet Lissa, who would be a great leader one day. Sarcastic Christian, whom Eddie had only recently begun to view as a friend; he was ashamed to admit he had once looked at the dark man and only seen a Strigoi's son. But there was someone else he would miss . . .

Mia.

He had shared Mason's anger at her for what she had done to Rose and Lissa. Then he saw her pain at her mother's death, her determination to come with them to Spokane, sharing their fire for the war against Strigoi. He couldn't remember the battle at Spokane clearly, but he did remember her running back in the house, desperate to help Rose and Mason. And at the Royal Court, he saw how she had changed so much from the malicious social climber she used to be. She was perfect.

He'd fallen in love. With someone totally unexpected.

'I should have told her,' he regretted. 'Back at the Court.'

He sat still, wallowing in his regrets and failures. Until a Strigoi came crashing through the tiny opening to his stone prison, one Eddie had not even registered until it was smashed open. But this Strigoi was not here for a snack. It was on fire.

The young guardian-to-be watch in disbelief as full-fledged Guardians cam swarming into the cave, some he recognised, some he didn't, pulling prisoners up and motioning them to where they had found ways out. He wanted to fight, he had his fire back, but he was ordered to escape and help the other captured Dhampirs and Moroi back to the Academy. Orders were orders.

As he ran under the bright sun, he felt joy, thought it was accompanied by the feelings of fear and responsibility, fill his heart. Gazing skyward, he thanked his friend, for surely it had been Mason's guidance that had helped this miracle. He would not waste his second chance. He would become the best damn guardian there was.

And he would heal his heart. Who knows, hers might need some care too.

**A/N: That was crap! What a lame ending. SIGH. Sorry, it was the only way I could think to end it. Sorry 'bout the title, too, I couldn't think of anything better. I don't know why, but during the second half (yes, I wrote it over two half-hour intervals – on different days), I kept thinking of Avril Lavignes' **_Things I'll Never Say_**. What do you think, Mia contemplating Eddie?**


	5. What Have I Done?

**A/N: Okay, I wanna start another Naruto fic, but my friend ChronosNumberVII has ordered (on pain of torture) that I have to at least update this one before I do, which is fair enough. I'm writing an essay on this poem **(Funeral Blues by W. H. Auden)** for English, so it was all I could come up with. Plus, I think it fits well. I'd like to know what you think (broad enough hint?). Seriously, though, I think only one person actually **_read_** chapter three, all my reviewers skipped that chapter. Was it really that bad?**

**What have I done?**

I toss and turn, throwing the sheets soaked with sweat to the floor, though half of them still clung to my body.

_"That's what I was supposed to say . . ."_

**Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drum,  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.**

Choking back the tears running down my face, I tried to block out the image of the man I love with all my heart, with my very existence, fall of the railing of the bridge. I think it'll haunt me forever. When I finally succeed in banishing it to the back of my mind, though I know it'll be back tomorrow night, other images come unbidden, just as the ghosts do when I lose control.

I remember his family with a smile. Okay, Yeva creeped the hell out of me and I hated how it had ended between Viktoria and me (I had only done it for her well-being, after all), but the rest of them were wonderful. I missed them so much. And I delivered such horrible news.

Anger flashed inside me. I can't believe no-one bothered to tell Dimitri's family what had happened to him! Him! The god so many novices looked up to, the heroic, sweet, dedicated man who had risked his life and paid such a horrible price for it! That's gratitude for you!

**Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead,  
Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,  
Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
Let the traffic policemen where black cotton gloves.**

His memorial was both a happy and a sad occasion for me. I was basked in memories, both good and bad of the things that happened between us. The night Victors lust spell affected us, those hours we spent in the gym training, our little field trip to the gas station, the ride to Missoula in the van, when I made that stupid promise . . .

Fresh sobs racked my body and I buried my face into my pillow so I didn't disturb anyone. Though I was so close to hysterics, I didn't think I'd care for much longer. I quickly turned my mind back to Dimitri's memorial; I also realised, that his family and the people he had grown up with loved him almost as much as I did, because I really doubted anyone could love him as much as I did. As much as I still do.

**He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
My working week and my Sunday rest,  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song,  
I thought love would last forever: I was wrong.**

I finally succumbed to my despair, curling into a ball, pillow falling, discarded, onto the floor with an almost inaudible thump. What was I doing? How did I think I could carry on training to be a guardian? I can't do it! Not now, not without Dimka, I'd never be able to do it without him! I knew my sobs were getting louder and louder, but, as I thought, I didn't care. All I cared about was my memories, my last way of holding onto him.

**The stars are not wanted now: put out everyone;  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun,  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood,  
For nothing now can ever come to any good.**

My door opened suddenly, spilling light over my pathetic form. Lissa.

"Rose!" My best friend ran to me and wrapped me in her arms, trying to sooth me.

"Is she okay?" a concerned voice asked. Looking up, I was surprised to see Christian standing there.

"Christian." I began.

"Yeah, yeah, I know its weird me being all worried about you-"

"Listen!" I heard the desperation in my voice, obviously the factor that made him snap his jaw closed. "Listen and don't argue. You two need to sort this out. I said don't argue!" Both the blonde and the black-haired moroi had been about to speak.

"I loved Dimitri. I still love him, Christian." His blue eyes widened in shock. Apparently Lissa hadn't told him. "I love him so much: that's why I left. That's why I'm like this now." I gestured at my body, still bent up in agony. "I hate to sound patronizing, but everything that happened is not worth ending what you two have. You're only hurting yourselves. So wake up and get on with it!"

Christian stared at me before walking away. Lissa continued to stroke my back softly, looking upset. But I didn't think she would be upset much longer. Not if I saw what I think I did in his eyes.

**A/N: Oh, this did not turn out the way I planned at all! *smashed head onto keyboard*But I think it works; Rose is just that dedicated. Besides, having Lissa's sadness over their break-up flowing into her when she's upset herself cannot be healthy or helpful.**

**BTW, I don't think Rose has ever thought or referred to Dimitri as Dimka, it just seems right. Happy now, Dei-Dei, my friend?**


	6. Adrian's Problem: Part 1

**A/N: Well, another weird pairing, but it's stuck in my head, so *shrugs* sorry about that. Hope you like it.**

**Adrian's Problem: Part 1**

"For God's sake!" Christian shouted, but he sounded more weary than angry. He closed his brilliant blue eyes and breathed in deeply before opening them again, glaring at the elder moroi male standing before him.

"Look," he began, sounding marginally more calm than before. "I know you and Rose and Eddie are only trying to help, but the fact is, me and Lissa are over. I can't handle her rubbish anymore. I know what you're going to say," he cut in as Adrian opened his mouth, "That is was all Avery, but it wasn't. Part of Lissa wanted to do that again, be like that again. And she liked it."

Christian stopped his pacing around his dorm room and sat down heavily on his bed, looking at the floor. Adrian licked his lips as he stared at the black-haired boy, bracing himself. "But Christian, you love her."

Adrian held his body tense, waiting for the answer. Christian said nothing. Then, slowly, he shook his head. "That's the thing, I don't know if I do."

Adrian froze his heart leaping in his chest. Maybe he could . . . ? No. Lissa was his friend, he couldn't do that to her. Working his jaw, Adrian forced himself to say the things that would rip apart his heart. "I think you do. And I know she loves you. You two are good together, it's only right -"

"Only right?" Christian was angry again. He leapt to his feet and stalked over so he was less than a foot away from the green-eyed moroi. "What would you know about relationships being "only right" or being "good together"? Do you even love anybody at all?"

"Yes, Christian," Adrian forced out of a throat that felt like somebody had rubbed sandpaper along it. "I am in love with somebody." He swallowed heavily, "Which is why I know that you should be with Lissa before you end up regretting not taking this chance."

Christian snorted in disgust. "Chance? For what, being lied to? Cheated on? Pushed around and yelled at? No thanks!"

Adrian decided he had to get this over with quickly before he lost it. "Christian, I'm only thinking of you."

"Don't lie!" Christian almost screamed, his eyes glowing with pain and anger. "You're not doing this for me, you're doing it for HER! Everything's always about her! I thought Rose was my friend too, but all she cares about is her! People started acting like I existed again only because of her! And YOU," he took another step forward so the two males were right next to each other. "You're only trying to get us back together because you care about her! You don't care about me or how I feel!"

"That's not true!" Adrian could feel anger and desperation well up inside him, this was not going well. He had to get out of there before he snapped.

"Yes, it is!" Christian snarled and for one terrible moment, Adrian thought he looked like he was about to cry. Then the look of deep-seated sadness was gone, to be replaced by growing rage. "No one cars how I feel, no one cares about me, it's always about her! Isn't this what you and you're bitch of an aunt always wanted? To have Lissa all to yourselves? Well, you can have her!"

"_I don't want her!"_ Adrian cried. Christian snorted again disbelievingly. "I care about you, Christian!"

Christian burst into peals of hysterical laughter. "Oh is that right? As far as I can see, you don't care about anybody but yourself."

Adrian's eyes narrowed in anger. He gave up. "You know what? You're right. I was happy that you and Lissa broke up."

Christian shot him a darkly amused look. "Gee, I never would've guessed. Well? What are you waiting for? Why don't you run along and start planning you're big, stupid wedding with you're stupid royal friends with super-sized egos?"

"Haven't you been listening? I don't want her."

Christian raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Then why were you so happy that we finished?"

"I told you. I care about you." Christian frowned in confusion and closed his eyes briefly. Adrian ducked his head and pressed their lips together, seizing the front of Christian's shirt so the younger male could not pull away. With his other hand, he pushed Christian forward by the back of his head, crushing their lips. Christian chose this moment to unfreeze and jump away. At least he tried to. Adrian was pulled along when Christian moved backwards, resulting in them both tumbling to the floor. Now Christian was trapped between Adrian and the carpet; the position they had landed in also made him feel _exactly_ how much Adrian was enjoying the current activity.

Eventually, Adrian let go of Christian to breathe. They both stayed where they were, staring at each other. Adrian cupped Christian's cheek in his palm as his fingers played with the black tresses hanging in his face, green eyes boring into blue intensely. Then Christian came to his senses. He shoved Adrian off of him and scrambled to his feet, bolting out of the door as fast as he could. Adrian stared after him, sitting up and swiping a hand through his hair as he thought over what he had just done.

**A/N: Stay tuned for Adrian's Problem Part 2! Any maybe a Part 3 if I don't finished it at Part 2.**


	7. Adrian's Problem: Part 2

**A/N: I wrote this with pen and paper sitting up in bed when I couldn't sleep, so the whole reason why I can't update my other fanfics doesn't really apply. Enjoy (seriously, though, I think this is the best pairing in the whole series).**

**Adrian's Problem: Part 2**

A dark cloud seemed to loom over Adrian as he made his way silently to his room across campus, his lazy smile lost under a grimace of frustration and melancholia. He had waited in Christian's dorm for three hours, anxiously anticipating the black-haired moroi's arrival. However, Christian, obviously deciding to steer clear of the place of their confrontation – if you could call it that – had not returned. So Adrian opted to leave, half because he wanted to give Christian his space to think things through and half because he realised that if Christian did come back anytime soon, he was likely to have a fireball thrown in his vicinity.

"But you have to understand!" a high-pitched voice sobbed in distress.

Adrian looked up, startled, and to his utter astonishment, saw Lissa and Christian facing each other just a few short yards from where he was standing. Back peddling quickly, Adrian hid behind the building he had just passed so he could hear the conversation.

"No, _you_ have to understand," Christians deep tones answered her. "I don't want a romantic relationship with you anymore. I'm sorry, I've moved on."

"Moved on?" Lissa's shock, confusion and panic all evident in the two word question.

'Moved on?' Adrian repeated in his head, his emotions mirroring the Dragomir Princesses'.

"With who?" she demanded.

"No one. I just got over it." Adrian felt an odd mix of delight and sorrow at the blue-eyes males' words.

Said boy now sighed audibly and continued in a reasonable tone, "Look, Lissa, it's not healthy for us top pine away for each other for the rest of our lives, or to cling to old feelings. I've let mine go. So should you. Then we can be friends."

"Friends!" Lissa screeched in dismay and desperation.

In his mind's eye, Adrian could picture her pale, pretty face, most likely tear-stained as it contorted to show her feelings. "Why would you want to be friends with me? You just said you didn't want a relationship with me."

"I said I didn't want a _romantic_ relationship with you; but I do want to be your friend. You were the first person whoever looked at me and saw more than a Strigoi's son. You supported me and encouraged me and I'm grateful. I care about you, Lissa. I really do. I'll be there for you, I promise and excuse the cliché, but friendship lasts longer than love anyway, so Lissa, please, can we be friends?"

Both Christian and Adrian waited with bated breath for the blonde girl's response.

Finally, in a strangled voice, she said, "It's not going to be easy to forget what I feel for you, Christian."

"I know it's not, it wasn't easy to forget mine either, but I'll help you in any way I can." Christian responded in an encouraging and caring tone, but he couldn't quite disguise the relief in his voice.

"Thanks, Christian. I think I'll go to bed now." Lissa sounded heartbroken, but a note of resolve had crept in as well.

"Okay. Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?"

"No, thanks. I'd like to be on my own for a while."

"Okay, then. I'll see you later?" Christian asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. Later."

Peeping around the corner of the brick wall, Adrian saw Lissa walking away in the direction of her building, just catching a glimpse of her slightly wet face. Craning his head around, he also spotted Christian leaning against the wall, staring after his ex-girlfriend with a strange collaboration of sadness, concern and joy clouding his features. Eventually, he sighed and turned on his heel before stalking away to the other end of the building from Adrian.

As he turned right, the green-eyes moroi realised he was taking the long way back to his room. Without hesitation, he spun around and sprinted across the grounds, ducking and weaving in and out of cracks and crevices to get to the dark-haired moroi's room before he did.

**A/N: No, ChronosNumberVII, I did not sell-out, Lissa will bitch later, I promise.**


	8. Adrian's Problem: Part 3

**A/N: Very last chapter.**

**Adrian's Problem: Part 3**

Completely out of breath, Adrian crashed through the door and landed on the carpet in a heap. Panting hard, he pushed himself up onto his forearms and tried to get to his feet when a heavy weight abruptly crashed onto his back.

"Oof!" all the breath rushed out of him just as he caught it.

"What the hell?" a voice gasped by his ear, "What – Adrian!"

The weight disappeared. Rolling onto his back, Adrian found himself staring up at the stunned Christian, who had apparently walked into his dorm only to trip over and land on the elder Moroi as he lay on the carpet.

The confusion quickly gave way to anger as Christian's face darkened. Turning his back, his shoulders squared, he made to march out again. Adrian leapt to his feet and grabbed the back of his jacket before he could leave.

"Wait!" He implored. "Just listen to me, please!"

Shaking Adrian's hand off of his coat, Christian spun around to face the other male, arms crossed over his chest, ice-blue eyes boring holes in his face. As Christian stared at his silently, Adrian suddenly found himself at a loss as to what he should say; when he'd run back to the teenager's dorm, all he could think was that if he explained himself, maybe the other boy would give him a chance. Unfortunately, the little detail of _how_ to explain himself had eluded him until this particular moment.

"Well?" Christian demanded, still waiting for the boy to speak, clearly getting more agitated by the minute.

"I – uh . . . " Adrian closed his mouth and swallowed heavily. "I heard you're fight with Lissa."

"You did?" Expectation gave way to shock on Christian's face. "How?"

"Accident." Adrian shrugged, trying to focus on what he should say.

"And? What of it?" Christian stated shortly.

"Well – you said you'd moved on . . . so I thought that you might, possibly, be able to," Adrian cleared his throat loudly, trying to stifle his anxiety and not let it show, "consider . . . dating me?"

Adrian winced internally at how lame that had sounded. The look of stunned disbelief on Christian's face wasn't helping any. After a few very tense moments, Christian broke the silence, "Excuse me?"

"You heard," Adrian replied, his voice slightly sharper than he intended, "I want you to go out with me. It's pretty simple."

Christian snorted, a look of dark amusement on his face suddenly, "There is nothing _simple_ when it come to you and me."

Adrian nodded, acknowledging the remark, "Yeah, you got a point."

The he sighed, rubbing his face with his hand, suddenly feeling very tired, "Look, I think I need to explain myself better than I've done so far." He walked over to the younger male's bed, glancing over his shoulder back at said boy, "Can I sit down?"

Christian, looking a little surprised that he was asked permission, nodded. Adrian sat down and gazed at his thighs for a few moments, collecting his thoughts. A few moments later, he looked back up at the other male. "Okay, this is how it is: earlier, I was trying to get you and Lissa back together because I want you to be happy and she's my friend and you both seemed so happy together. But I got really upset when you said that I didn't care about you because," Adrian almost choked, trying to force the sincere words out, however much it hurt, "I like you, Christian. A lot – I want to be with you, more than I've ever wanted anyone else before."

Adrian paused, allowing the blue-eyed boy to absorb that information. Then he continued, "I understand that we're not exactly friends and I've gotten the vibe that you don't really like me – like when you tried to set me on fire in the cafeteria." Adrian allowed himself a wry smile as Christian blushed at the memory. "So I don't want you to feel pressured into anything – it's like I could make you do anything you didn't want to do anyway; I just don't want to hide how I feel anymore."

Adrian forced himself to leave it at that and sit patiently, waiting for a response. Christian still seemed somewhat stunned by this new turn of events; not that Adrian blamed him. Christian finally opened his mouth to speak – the reply was not the one Adrian was expecting. "What about Rose?"

Adrian frowned. "What about her?"

Christian rolled his eyes, some of his old snark coming back, "I thought you were mad about her?"

Adrian laughed, "I'm mad all right, Christian, but not for Rose." Christian did not seem amused by this remark, so Adrian forced himself to be serious. "Look, I thought I loved her in a romantic way ad frankly, I was so freaked out over the fact that I was fantasising about you that I tried to convince myself I was, but I'm not."

"How do I know you're not just confused about this, too? That you won't change your mind later on?" Christian demanded uneasily.

"I'm not confused, I've never been surer of anything about anything else in my life before," Adrian rushed to reassure him.

Christian appeared to be at war with himself, his eyes belying a silent battle as he stood silent for several very long minutes. Eventually he sighed, "Adrian, I can't. You don't get it; I can't be with a royal who only likes to party with royal snobs – I hate that kind of lifestyle, that's why I broke up with Lissa. It's not why I've decided we're not good for each other, but it was the reason at the time."

"I know you hate it," Adrian jumped in quickly, "that's what I like about you, you're so different, so – so _genuine_. And to tell you the truth, I get sick of it sometimes as well – no, really," he added, catching the cynical look on Christian's face, "Yes, I drink and smoke and party more than I should, but I need some of that to help with Spirit. I can cut back the excess; this behaviour doesn't have to define who I am."

"That's the other problem," Christian interrupted Adrian's rambling, "I don't know you well – and you don't know me well. How could any . . . _relationship_ we might have possibly work that way?"

"We can get to know each other," Adrian said, standing up abruptly, just stopping himself from reaching out to Christian in his effort to reassure him. "We can make it work – maybe it will, maybe it won't, but we won't know until we try."

Adrian braced himself, then whispered the most important question he had to ask, "Do you _want_ to try?"

The vulnerability in the elder Moroi's voice cast away any doubts from Christian's mind. Adrian was being perfectly sincere. That didn't lessen his confusion any; after all, he'd only felt vague attraction towards men before, not enough to risk a relationship on and he'd certainly never considered the possibility of one with Adrian of all people. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd regret it if he let this chance go.

"Yeah," Christian suddenly said, breaking the oppressive silence that he hadn't realised was filling his room. "Yeah, I'd – I'd like to try."

An astonished grin spread across Adrian's face. "Great," he breathed shakily, clearly not anticipating this turn of events.

"But let's go slow, yeah?" Christian asked quickly, holding up his hands as if to ward something off. "One step at a time?"

"Yeah, whatever you want." Adrian agreed immediately, that soppy grin still in place. He ran his hand through his hair, looking around the room as if unsure how to proceed. Christian knew how he felt.

"So, um," Adrian continued, "do you want to start now, or . . . ?"

It took Christian a moment to figure out what Adrian meant, "Later sounds like a good idea. I'm kind of tired."

"Okay, I'll come back tomorrow morning. You haven't got any classes tomorrow, have you?"

"No. I'll see you then." Christian stepped back, out of the way of the door.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Adrian strode forwards happily. At the door, he paused, seeming hesitant as he turned to face Christian, who leant against the doorframe. Then, as if he came to a decision, Adrian reached over and pressed his lips to Christian's cheek in a goodbye kiss, then hurried out the door.

Christian stood frozen for a second, before closing the door and locking it, resting his back against the heavy wood as he stared at the wall opposite, shaking his head as h tried to work out what he'd just agreed to and how on earth this situation had ever happened.

**A/N: Hope you liked it.**


End file.
